Mary Sue Saves The Day
by Casper3
Summary: There are nightmares and there are nightmares, and Face is having his worst one yet. Can Murdock help him out of it? :0) (Slash-FaceMurdock)


* Title: "Mary-Sue Saves The Day"   
* Author: Casper   
* Copyright: (c) 2003 Isabel Florence/(Casper)   
* E-mail: caspersroom@yahoo.co.uk   
* Rating: R   
* Type: SLASH. Het. Humor/Parody. Sap.   
* Pairing: Face/Mary-Sue "and" Face/Murdock :o)   
* Status: Complete (Not Beta Read as yet).   
* Summary: There are nightmares and there are nightmares, and Face is having his worst one yet. Can Murdock help him out of it? (Answer to the ATeamSB-2 'Story Board' yahoo group's "Shameless Mary-Sue challenge").   
* Warnings/Content: Slash (male/male SEX/love). Mild Het (female/male sexual references). Very mild Profanity. Sap. Romance. Humor/Parody-Spoof/Tongue-In-Cheek. Mildly spoofed/exaggerated 'Romance Novel' style of writing.   
* Disclaimer: I do not own the A-Team characters, and am making no profit from this story, which is a work of fan fiction only. The A-Team characters solely belong to Universal, Frank Lupo and Stephen J. Cannell, and I thank them for their existence.   
* Comments?: Yes, please. :o)   
* Archive?: Not just yet. :o) - After it's been Beta read.   
  
* Please Note..: If you are at all interested in 'Beta Reading' this fiction, then please e-mail me, and I'll send you an M/S Word Document to have a look through! Thank You! :o)   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
"MARY-SUE SAVES THE DAY"   
  
  
"You were superb today, Mary my dear, simply superb." The young, trim, golden blond man smiled as he spoke.   
  
Lifting a champagne flute, he allowed it to overflow with the fine French blend bubbling with silvery splashes into the depths of the sparkling crystal glass. The light in the room and from the cheerful, crackling open fire caught the wine making it glimmer like liquid amber as it flowed. He gave the bottle an expert twist with a flick of his wrist, not spilling a drop, and placed it back in the ice filled bucket.   
  
Picking up the two glasses, he walked over to the beautiful woman languishing on the white leather couch overlooking the old-fashioned fireplace.   
  
"There you are, my sweet. A drop of ambrosia for my Aphrodite." He handed her the glass, which she clasped with long tapered fingers tipped with blood red nail varnish. The words slipped from his tongue, honey warm in their boyish vibrancy, his tropical sea colored eyes glowing with admiration and... anticipation, as his gaze rested on her trim, black clad figure, a length of tantalizing calf exposed, where her legs crossed and the split in the velvety dress fell away in soft folds around her shapely legs.   
  
"Thank you, Templeton darling." She smiled up at him, her perfect red lips curved in a petite bow. The small, lovely nose crinkled in unselfconscious charm. Beautiful arched brows, and long tapered lashes enhanced her gorgeous deep green, golden-flecked eyes, framed to perfection by the strands of her soft raven hair piled high on her head, clasped together with a diamond studded pin.   
  
Templeton Peck settled down on the couch next to the gorgeous vision, angling himself to ensure he was facing her, one hand toying with his champagne flute, the other dropping to caress one bare shoulder, peaking through the velvety folds of her evening gown. He took a sip of the excellent wine, and smiled his approval as the luxurious taste danced across his tongue, slipping down his throat.   
  
"Mary, my sweet..." he began, soft and enticing.   
  
"Sue," she interrupted, a slight amused glitter in her luscious eyes.   
  
"Huh?" His confusion was endearing.   
  
"My name is Sue, Templeton." She smiled and reached a finger up to draw it down his cheek, touching just enough to send a shiver coursing through him. "Sue. It's such a small, simple name, is it really so hard to remember?" She was looking deep into his eyes now, drawing him into their magic, stealing his soul with her gaze.   
  
"Yeah, um, whatever," he murmured, the smile on his lips inviting, a promise of things to come.   
  
Templeton drew in another small sip of champagne, before leaning over sideways to place the glass on the coffee table nearby, watching in pulse racing delight as she copied his movement.   
  
Sue smiled at him then, a wide open lifting of her lips. He interpreted it as an invitation to get closer again and proceeded to do so.   
  
"Now, Templeton, my love, what were you saying before?" She played with the collar of his cream sports coat, almost hearing and feeling from where she sat, the fast patter of his speeding heart.   
  
He smiled into her eyes, and touched her cheek with his fingers. "Only that I don't think I've quite seen such genius before, my darling. If it hadn't been for you, we'd all be dead. I don't know what happened out there today. Hannibal lacking a plan, Murdock acting sane, BA unable to think of a mechanical thing to build or do to save us, and me, well, me without a scam." He looked incredulous, his eyes sparkling with confused disbelief. "I mean, what is the world coming to when *I* can't come up with a viable scam?" He allowed his thumb to brush over her cheek in feather light strokes, liking the little kittenish noise she made deep in her throat at his touch. "Thank heavens you were there today, my darling, to take charge and save us all." He dipped in then and brushed his lips across hers, tasting the sweet wine upon them, his lips light, caressing, delicately enticing, as they traced around her soft pliant mouth.   
  
Drawing back from the kiss, Sue captured his eyes with her deep green gaze. "I'm just glad I was there to help, my Lieutenant. I shudder to think..." Her words cut off, as a strong tremor quaked through her slim, perfectly proportioned frame.   
  
"Don't think," he whispered, "just... feel..." He kissed her, long and deep, with tender passion, his hands running over the velvet across her back, fingers lightly massaging in wide sensual circles, holding her close in against his firm, muscular body.   
  
"Oh, Templeton, my love," she breathed when their kiss broke apart. "To think how close we came to losing all this today." Tears sparkled like tiny crystal drops on the tips of her long fine lashes.   
  
"But we didn't, did we, my darling?" He kissed her forehead with light warm lips, his eyes shining with admiration, then drew back once more to capture her dazzling eyes with his. "Thanks to you coming up with a plan at the eleventh-hour, and somehow rigging that truck to drive in amongst all those goons, distracting them, we were able to get away. It was sheer genius acting crazy and hysterical and getting us a ride with that young, sympathetic man. Hannibal was impressed, we all were. And now this penthouse apartment tonight! I've scammed some beautiful places in my lifetime, but this one is better than any I've seen. You were magnificent this evening, Mary... uh... um... Sue. Superb. Delectable. The doorman bought your story hook, line and sinker. I'm... impressed."   
  
Templeton moved closer to her has he spoke, his voice growing more and more soft, his eyes drifting up and down her face, lingering on her lips, his mouth hovering close above hers. When the last word drifted past his sensuous lips, he captured hers in another deep, passionate kiss. This time he only broke it off to trail warm kisses down her long, curved neck to the hollow at the base, then across her shoulders, enjoying the way her body shivered with each light caress and flick of his tongue and soft grazing teeth, as he exhaled warm breath across her skin, enticing where his kisses had passed over.   
  
He pulled away to gaze deeply into her sparkling eyes while his fingers pushed the plush straps from her shoulders, exposing the milky expanse of her pert, delicate breasts. As she reached for him once more, his thumbs sort and found her rosy nubs, rubbing in gentle swirls across the soft, puckered skin. Her head arched back, and he partook once more of kissing her neck, his hands moving in arousing circles across her flesh, moving lower, heading for nirvana.   
  
"Oh, Templeton, my love," she moaned, "How I've longed for this moment; this glorious moment when we could cement our pure love, and our deep commitment, and our everlasting relationship together. Oh, my love, my love... my love..."   
  
He froze in horror at her words... and... screamed...   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Murdock jerked awake to the sound he dreaded most of all others he'd ever heard in his life. The sound of his love, his life partner, screaming in agony as if he were reliving all the hell he'd endured in his lifetime in one awful, shattering dream. Face didn't have them often, but Murdock was prepared for when he did. Prepared to hold the quivering, shaking man until he settled, prepared to rock him back to sleep again within the safe comfort of his arms. God knew Face had endured enough horrors in Vietnam to last ten lifetimes of these horrific dreams, and Murdock was prepared to do what it took to take the pain away from him, even if for just one night.   
  
The pilot moved up into a sitting position, and pulled the thrashing man toward him. "Hey, hey, muchacho, come on now, wake up darlin', it's nothin' but a big, bad, ol' dream. Let Murdock make it all better. Come on now..."   
  
The pilot brushed his gentle fingers lightly through his partner's perspiration matted hair, concerned to see the glorious ocean blue eyes open, but staring sightlessly at the wall opposite, glazed, terrified, mouth gaping in silent horror. Face began to gasp for breath and Murdock cupped his head in his hands, moving the trembling man around to face him.   
  
"Come on, Faceguy, snap out of it," he said with sharp urgency, rewarded this time by a flickering of awareness in the haunted eyes, which rolled a little, then settled on him. Murdock watched, relieved, as recognition flooded back into Face, and then found himself holding an armful of his gasping, still quivering lover.   
  
Eventually, Face pulled away, only to clasp at Murdock's arms. "I had the most horrible dream, Murdock." His voice shook, his eyes fearful, darting and nervous.   
  
"Yeah, I know, muchacho, you scared the heck outta me." Murdock reached up to touch the pale cheek of his lover, best friend and partner, his heart overflowing with concerned compassion.   
  
"It was awful, HM, just awful. There was this girl, and..." Face began, his voice trembling.   
  
Startled, Murdock pulled back a little, interrupting him. "You mean, all that was about some girl? Face?!" Indignation poured from him, and he glared at Face, who had the grace to blush pink, somewhat embarrassed.   
  
"Ahem, yeah, um, well you see..." Face reached for the words, sighed, and ran his hands back through his honey blond hair, feeling ridiculous all of a sudden. Sighing again, he continued, "It was terrible, Murdock, we were making love on this huge couch and all of a sudden she said..."   
  
"Hang, on. Hang ten. Time-out, muchacho." Murdock made a time-out motion with his hands, his brows drawn together in a deep frown. "You were making love? On a couch, no less! Face?!"   
  
Face blushed again, a deeper red this time. "Yeah. Um. Well, you should've seen this girl, Murdock. She was gorgeous. Perfect in every way, like a, like a magnificent diamond." He glanced into the intense, dark frowning eyes before him and swallowed nervously, clearing his throat. "The terrible thing was, she was too perfect. She could do everything we could do, only better. She even out scammed *me*, Murdock. Would you believe it? *ME?!* No one out scams me, I'm the best there is!" Face finished, aggrieved indignation strong in his tone, his fingers splayed on his chest over his heart.   
  
To his lover's shock, Murdock suddenly fell back on their pillows gasping with laughter he did little to suppress. Face glared at his offending partner and harrumphed with disapproving, indignant affront.   
  
"Oh, come on, Face," Murdock gasped, "Even you gotta see the funny side to this!"   
  
Face frowned, his eyes narrowing. "It isn't funny, Murdock, you should have seen her..." He paused, considering. "Besides," he continued, "she was crazier than you, even!" he stated with aplomb and almost, almost smiled at Murdock's disbelieving snort and narrowed eyes. Becoming pensive then, he began to look thoughtful. "Strange thing is, she kinda looked a little like that client we all met yesterday."   
  
Opening his eyes wide, Murdock stared at Face, stunned. "Who? You mean the ice maiden?"   
  
Face nodded. "Yeah, her."   
  
"What the heck, Faceguy, she makes the deepest reaches of the Arctic feel all warm and cozy like. Why would you-?" He cut his words off, shaking his head with uncomprehending bemusement.   
  
"I don't know," Face almost whispered, shrugging his shoulders eloquently, a look of confusion in his downcast eyes. "I just don't know. It was really weird."   
  
Rolling up into a sitting position, Murdock gathered the sheets and blankets around his bare lower body. "What else is botherin' you, muchacho," he asked, keeping his tone gentle, concern touching it now.   
  
Face cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. "In the dream..." he elaborated, hesitant, "towards the end I was doing my usual, you know," he flipped his hands, blushing.   
  
"Seduction?" Murdock supplied, his lips twisted in a sardonic, amused grin, his large expressive eyes twinkling.   
  
"Yeah..." Face smiled in nervous embarrassment, drawing in a slight, gasping, hesitant breath. "Well, right at the end, she started telling me how much she loved me, and talking of love, and commitment, and relationships, and that's when... um, well you know... ah... that's when..." He cleared his throat, and touched the hollow of it with nervous fingers, a mannerism Murdock knew Face used if he was feeling uncomfortable or off balance... and he probably felt both, right about then he surmised.   
  
"And that's when you woke up screamin'." Murdock smiled, forcing himself not to laugh this time. "Y'know, you really are somethin' else, Faceguy. You gotta be the only guy I know who can have a nightmare about a woman makin' love to him." He shook his head, his eyes laughing, if not his voice.   
  
Face drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, and rested his forehead on them, shivering. "It wasn't that, HM. It was... there was something else... I can't..." He drew in a deep sigh, closing his eyes, weariness in every line of his body.   
  
Moving closer, Murdock touched his lover's shoulder, kneading his fingers into the stiff muscles there. "Talk to me, muchacho, don't shut me out," he said with gentle encouragement, his kneading fingers strong and comforting.   
  
Turning his head, so that his cheek now rested on his knees, Face studied Murdock, pausing to think before he spoke. "It wasn't the girl, or the scam, or the threat of commitment. It was that..." he paused again, his luminous blue eyes shining in the moonlit room. "It was that it wasn't you, Murdock. There's no one I want to spend my life with, but you. When you say commitment, I feel secure Murdock. When someone else says it, I get scared, 'cause I just don't trust them. You... you I trust, I want, I need." He drew in a short half laugh, cutting it off. "It's Funny, isn't it? You know, dreaming something like that, screaming, panicking, when all the time you're right here next to me, just as you always are. You're even in my heart when you can't be here physically." He slid his hands through his hair again, bringing the palms to rest on the back of his neck, then dropped them back down to his knees. "It's stupid, just forget it."   
  
Murdock reached around with his arm, draping it over the bare shoulder, pulling Face close. "Ain't gonna forget it, muchacho. Yeah it was some kinda silly dream, but what you said just then, I liked that. There ain't no one I wanna be with more'n you, Faceguy. You better believe it. Now come here, let me help chase away the memories of that ice-maiden. Let ol' Murdock give ya somethin' else to dream about."   
  
Maneuvering Face around into the circle of his arms, Murdock kissed him, his lips soft, tender, loving in their gentle intensity as they drifted over his lover's mouth, chin, neck and shoulders and back up again to his lips, their tongues dancing together in an exotic tango of love and passion. Their bodies entwined as each responded to the beat of the other's heart and the heat of their shared arousal. Fingers and hands moved without thought, mouths roamed everywhere, touching, enticing, enflaming.   
  
Face-to-face, chest-to-chest, groin-to-groin, they slow danced amongst the sheets, swallowing each other's moans as their pulses throbbed, and their passion burned white hot. All too soon, or perhaps not soon enough, Face welcomed Murdock within his warm, inviting depths. He purred with pleasure as his lover dove in with long slow strokes. In deep, out long, in deep, Murdock's hands stroking long and soft over his most intimate regions, until Face very nearly sobbed with the intense ecstasy of their union.   
  
The climax of their lovemaking rocked them into the outer stratosphere, sending them soaring through the heavens, and amongst the shining stars, before drifting them back down to Earth once more to rejoin with mortal men.   
  
Murdock slowly collapsed down beside a blissful Face, kissing him deeply and caressing his cheek, cuddling him close. "I love you," he whispered, "Always..."   
  
"I know." Face smiled, a sleepy contented smile, capturing Murdock in another kiss.   
  
"So, how did that work?" Murdock asked, curious, his dark beautiful eyes sparkling with mischief.   
  
"What?" Confusion shone honestly in the gorgeous blue-green eyes, and Murdock's grin deepened.   
  
"Have you forgotten about that girl?" Several of Murdock's long fingers stroked down his lover's cheek and jaw, liking the way his glorious eyes closed, then opened again, filled with warmth, and love, and sleepy, happy contentment.   
  
"What girl?" Face replied, only half serious, the smile warm in his voice.   
  
"No one of any importance," Murdock murmured, holding him close. "No one at all."   
  
Then they kissed again, and returned to dance amongst the stars once more.   
  
Fini... :o)   
  
Written By: Casper 


End file.
